Who You Were
by impulsivememories
Summary: As the night emerges, two forces appear, bringing forth dreams, and nightmares yet completely invisible to the human eye. Blaine and Kurt are brought into this world when Blaine suddenly falls into a coma.
1. The Great Life

**TITLE**: Who You Were (may be changed later) [chp. 1/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: PG-13 ~ <strong>some violence and mild language in later chapters  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 1,807 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: As the night emerges, two forces appear, bringing forth dreams, and nightmares yet completely invisible to the human eye. The force that brings dreams, brings hope and strength, while the ones who bring forth nightmares only brings desperation, taunting us and tricking us. These two fight for our souls and suddenly Blaine and Kurt are pulled into this world when Blaine suddenly falls into a coma. It's been a year since Blaine and Kurt broke up, and they've completely broken off contact with each other because of extensive arguments and complete disagreeing. Kurt's been hard at work with his current play, already reaching the top of success while Blaine continues to sort out his priorities, but trying to enjoy life all the same. Yet, when Blaine is suddenly induced in this coma, his subconscious is dragged by a drifter through this invisible world towards the incubus. Ash, the drifter, hides under a massive cloak, trying to conceal his horrid appearance. While in the real world Kurt continues on his great amount of success, blatantly trying to ignore the mere existence of Blaine. Soon, he is being followed by an incubus in mere daylight, something that the storytellers are puzzled by. Soon, both forces, as well as the conscious and subconscious, are pulled into a whirlwind of events, all leading to trying to save Blaine from an eternal nightmare.

**Author's Notes**: So, hello. This story is probably the sole reason I made this whole account, and I hope you enjoy it. It's a multi-chapter, even though the ending of this chapter makes it sound like a one-shot. So, I apologize for that. I don't know how long this is going to be though yet, whether it's going to be only a couple, or a million chapters. We'll both have to just find out.  
>Moving on. The whole thing this story is centered around is the independent film, Ink. It's simply amazing, and if you haven't seen it go on netflix, rent it on itunes, or wherever else and watch it! Things might be a bit more clear and you'll get to watch a wonderful work of art! To get into the feel of the story, I would also suggest listening to the soundtrack as well (which is probably one of my favorite movie soundtracks ever)<br>Also, whoever follows me on tumblr might have already seen this first chapter.

**WARNINGS**: This fic might be a bit out of character, so please bear with me.  
>Also, THERE WILL BE MAJOR TEARS IN LATER CHAPTERS! Just thought I'd put that out now. This first chapter is extreme fluff, so I don't want to steer you in the wrong direction.<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

It was just at the peak of dawn, the sun coming gently over the horizon to brighten another beautiful day. Kurt was asleep in his bed, his breathing soft and delicate, and any person could see the circles still under his eyes. There was a sudden pain in his side. Not a stabbing one, but a soft one, as if someone was poking him. In fact, someone was poking him, disturbing his peaceful sleep that he hasn't gotten in weeks. "Kurt," a quiet voice whispered. The boy tried to ignore it, but it was persisting, and he could do nothing but open his eyes, yet only halfway. He stifled a yawn as his vision became more clear and he saw Blaine kneeling next to his bed, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't bother to ask how the other boy had even gotten into his house, for there would probably be an explanation later. There always is.

"Why're you here Blaine?" Kurt's voice droned from sleep as he let out a groan, not really wanting to get out of bed. Suddenly, the shorter boy spoke. "You promised an appointment with me this morning." His voice was annoyed, with only a hint of playfulness, but barely there. It wasn't in Blaine's usual demeanor but Kurt was too tired to care. "I'm not in the mood. I worked all week on my musical for ten hours each day. We can do it some other day." With that Kurt turned around to go back into his state of sleep again. "You promised though…" Blaine's voice was struck with a great wide of sadness, a thing that made Kurt worry. Blaine was really looking forward to this, wasn't he? Well, Blaine did just return from his Texas Six Flags Fiesta concert, and Kurt did promise him this one thing when he returned, a time where they could be alone. Damn. It was guilt that was eating at him, a feeling he truly hated. Sighing, a sat up and turned to Blaine, who was looking down at the floor with hurt eyes. "Just let me do my morning routine and then we can leave."

Blaine looked at him with joyful eyes and hopped up from his kneeling position, a great smile on his face. He looked like a giddy child, one who is overjoyed about getting an ice cream cone. Kurt couldn't help but smile back, even though he hated that Blaine was seeing him with a bed head. Kurt always had to look perfect, no matter what crowd he was in and morning hair, sweats and a t-shirt weren't the best scene. "I'll go get everything ready so we can head out." Blaine kissed his cheek softly, and skipped off in a frolicking manner that only made Kurt laugh a bit to himself. His hand rested on the cheek that Blaine's tender lips touched and it only made his smile become brighter. Kurt padded off to the bathroom, his hand still gently hovering upon his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt! Hurry up!" Blaine was in a joyful mood, his voice peeked to a childish manor as he walked in a fast pace in front of him on the train track. "These shoes weren't made for walking you know. You should have told me so I made a smart outfit choice." He could see Blaine shake his head as he slowed his pace and turned so he stepped off the track and onto the soft grass. They were in an area, surrounded by tress and light pouring in, the perfect place to either be at perfect serenity (except when the train comes by) or to have a picnic where you aren't bothered by other people, such as the two boys were so currently doing.<p>

Kurt walked off the tracks and onto the checkered blanket that Blaine had just set up along with a woven basket filled with food that Blaine had made with his mother. The scene looked rather cheesy, but it was perfect in Kurt's eyes, even if he was still getting over morning drowsiness. "Now, was that so hard?" Kurt looked at Blaine, only affection in his eyes but decided to tease him. "Yes, yes it was. You owe me a pair of boots, you know" Blaine scoffed, playing along with Kurt's little charade as he pulled out the food. "We only walked for about five minutes, seriously. It's not like we hiked up Mount Everest." "You still owe me," Kurt mumbled. With that, Blaine burst into laughter as he handed Kurt the pasta he had made for him. "Why are you so joyful this morning?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a quizzical look, the laugh lines still there from his previous laughter, the beaming smile still there as he opened the contained with his sandwich in it. "Well, what's there not to be joyful about? I had a wonderful time in Texas, I have a wonderful mother, and my father's lightening up a bit to the idea of me being out and proud. And I've got the best boyfriend anyone could want. What's there not to love?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, recognizing the warm hazel and the glow that was always there. He did look really happy, the happiest he's seen him actually, yet for reasons that were so small. Well, maybe they weren't that small. Maybe they were great, complex things that Blaine cherishes because of how happy those things make him. He doesn't have a father like Burt, but to hear their family making progress made Kurt's heart beam just a little bit more. It was nice to now, that Blaine might be in a safe environment not only at school, but at home now. Sure, his father isn't jumping on the "I'm proud my son's gay" boat anytime soon, but at least there's that little tinge of progress. It gives hope really. For Kurt to be apart of Blaine's life just makes it a bit more special.

"Anyway, we should probably get started on this food, before it rots." Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts at that moment, thinking that he should have said something, Given Blaine an answer, but then he though, no. The answer was all in the look that the two shared only a few seconds ago. Before Blaine had spoken, they were connecting on a whole new level, a moment preciously shared between them. It sounds cheesy, but It's true. Moments like these should always be shared.

A few minutes passed as they ate in silence, only listening to the birds chirping, and a plane flying overhead. It was an awkward silence, really, as if the two didn't know exactly what to say. And it was true. They didn't know what to say to each other so they finished their food in silence and Blaine put the containers away without muttering a word. Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine has never been this quiet in ages, and it made Kurt worry. "Are you alright Blaine?" The smaller boy looked up at that moment, a smirk on his face, as if something devious was about to ensue. Instead, the expression was replaced with on of mock horror. "Oh no! The shadow man is coming just over the hill! We have to build up our defenses!" He hopped up, grabbing a few sticks from the ground and scattering them across the floor. Kurt continues to stay in his sitting position, wondering why Blaine was acting so childish today. He's usually so calm and collected. So…mature. Instead he was running around frantically like a little child, shouting that the shadow man is coming closer. It puzzled him, and instead of playing along, he shouted, "Why are you being so childish, Blaine?" The dark haired boy stopped at that moment and looked at Kurt, but for only a split second before he latched on to the back of his shirt and half dragged himself backwards. "You have to help me! The shadow man's got me." He kept on repeating this as Kurt continued to shake his head and tell him that he doesn't like playing around. After a while, Blaine's voice started to fade out to a low whimpering noise, his eyes filled with sadness. It was heart breaking, but it puzzled Kurt as to why Blaine took a one eighty in emotion.

"You're supposed to help me." That one line. That one line was the one thing that struck Kurt as odd. Blaine never asked for help. He was supposed to be the one that helped and supported others, never the other way around. It was as if he was a whole other person. He looked so defeated though, an emotion that Kurt had to give in for, because he wanted to hear Blaine's laughter again. So, with a defying yell, and a stick in hand, Kurt charged at the 'shadow man' and stood in front of Blaine. It was definitely out of his character, but he just wanted to see that smile on his boyfriend's face again. "Get away from my boyfriend, you scoundrel!" He battled with the imaginary force as Blaine shouted 'words of encouragement' in the background. With a defiant nod, Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, a mock annoyed look on his face. Blaine was sitting on the picnic blanket at the moment, legs in Indian style and a loving smile on his face. Kurt walked patiently over, sitting beside him and resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

He didn't bother to ask any questions on Blaine's sudden change in character, since knowing Blaine he'll probably tell him when he's ready.

"You still owe me, you know. For the boots and for the fact that I just saved your life." Kurt could feel the happiness enveloping Blaine at that moment, no matter how odd it sounds. His aura just suddenly changed, yet again. Sooner or later, they were enveloped in a tender kiss, Kurt's heart thumping a little bit too loudly. Blaine pulled apart, a wide smile spread across his face, his forehead touching Kurt's.

"Was that enough?"

"Perfect."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, in perfect serenity and peace. The sun was shining perfectly, and there was no bustling crowd to bother them. It was truly only them, and just them. Until Kurt broke the silence. "How'd you get a key to my house anyway?" At that, Blaine broke into a fit of laughter, falling back on his back as Kurt just stared at him lovingly. It was the perfect scene, something so simple and serene that couldn't be replaced. It was absolutely perfect.


	2. Subconscious Thoughts

**TITLE**: Who You Were (may be changed later) [chp. 2/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: PG-13 ~ <strong>some violence and mild language in later chapters  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 1,451 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: As the night emerges, two forces appear, bringing forth dreams, and nightmares yet completely invisible to the human eye. The force that brings dreams, brings hope and strength, while the ones who bring forth nightmares only brings desperation, taunting us and tricking us. These two fight for our souls and suddenly Blaine and Kurt are pulled into this world when Blaine suddenly falls into a coma. It's been a year since Blaine and Kurt broke up, and they've completely broken off contact with each other because of extensive arguments and complete disagreeing. Kurt's been hard at work with his current play, already reaching the top of success while Blaine continues to sort out his priorities, but trying to enjoy life all the same. Yet, when Blaine is suddenly induced in this coma, his subconscious is dragged by a drifter through this invisible world towards the incubus. Ash, the drifter, hides under a massive cloak, trying to conceal his horrid appearance. While in the real world Kurt continues on his great amount of success, blatantly trying to ignore the mere existence of Blaine. Soon, he is being followed by an incubus in mere daylight, something that the storytellers are puzzled by. Soon, both forces, as well as the conscious and subconscious, are pulled into a whirlwind of events, all leading to trying to save Blaine from an eternal nightmare.

**Author's Notes**: Chapter two! I finally finished it! Sure, it didn't take me as long as chapter one, but i feel accomplished. Anyway, all fluff is gone in this chapter, and we enter with a more serious note. I shoudl also let my readers know, that this isn't soley in Kurt's point of view. Since this is actually two stories in one, we will be going from Blaine's journey back to Kurt's journey. Not every other chapter though, that can get annoying. Chapter three will be in Blaine's POV and you get to see the a little bit of the storyteller side of things. Oh, and did I tell you that this is AU? Yeah, I should probably explain this. Quick summary: Kurt went to McKinley, yet there was no Glee Club and he was tormented by someone else other than Karofsky, which you will see the reason why later on. He transferred to Dalton and yeah. Never went back to McKinley. Short and sweet. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since we are coming into the more serious side of things.

**WARNINGS**: This fic might be a bit out of character, so please bear with me.  
>There is some violence later on, and dark scenes. +<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Not everything was perfect. Kurt had realized that after probably the fifth fight Blaine and him had had. He had warnings from the boy's father, saying that if they had another fight, serious action would have taken place. It was just too much, the yelling and screaming that always took place, with the ending of a fierce door slamming. He just couldn't handle all the stress, and soon, in the midst of that fifth fight, Kurt broke it off, storming out before Blaine could even conjure up a response. He felt horrible about it, but if this was how their relationship was going to be, then it was for the best.

After all gifts and belongings were returned to the other, contact was completely broken off, partly because of Blaine's father. Kurt didn't bother to see how his [boy] ex-boyfriend was doing. It seemed kind of unrealistic, to be honest, yet they somehow managed to never speak another word to each other. An apology was never said between the two boys even though it's been a year since Kurt's sudden outburst. It's just the way things have been, and Kurt's lived with that, every single day. Sure, he still regrets what he did, but he never bothered to even step foot in Blaine's direction. Again, the boy's father comes into play there, but only as a half entity. He was just there to ensure that Kurt never bothered, hurt, emotionally scarred or whatever else that the man thought he did again. He was the barricade in the relationship, but so was Kurt's subconscious. It was always tormenting him, telling him all these lies, yet lies that were the truth, he just failed to embrace them. All these taunting memories that were eating him alive every day. They always were there; at the back of his mind even though he would show no emotion or feeling to even give a hint of what was becoming of him.

It's been the same routine every morning ever since he graduated from Dalton. Wake up, turn the television on, take a shower, do his morning skin care routine, style hair, get dressed, and head out the door towards his morning classes at the community college, while he saves up his money to go to New York, like he originally planed. In the afternoon, he heads off to continue on the finishing touches of his play, which is set to finally be produced in about a week and a half. It would have been sooner, if another competing theater company wasn't interfering with his work. They have been at each other's throats ever since they started sending in spies to see how Kurt's small group was faring. Soon, Kurt started fighting fire with fire, even though it seemed complete childish. It was just the way things worked these days, even though Kurt's been crunching numbers since he is on a strict budget. He just strives to be the best at everything, and he won't let a petty director get in his way of success. His works were getting noticed, and for all his work to get thrown away is something that he won't let happen, no matter what.

"Shelby, I need you to fix the lighting so that it doesn't shine so bright on the chorus!" It was now early afternoon, morning classes over and rehearsal only two hours in. A frantic scene was being played out, the stage crew running around backstage, while the technicians had just fixed a problem with the sound board. It was frustrating. Not just the actual play but everything that was happening behind the scenes, with technical difficulties and failure to follow proper direction. What made matters worse was the news delivered to him just now about their rivals trying to take their opening night spot.

"Are you sure about this Adam?"

"I'm positive, sir. "

"Where did you here this?"

"I overheard a conversation from some of their actors at the local café. They were talking about how the director was bribing them with more money and just –"

"Adam, stop. Just calm down, okay?"

Adam nodded as he gulped rather loudly, yet somehow it calmed the nervous boy's nerves.

"I want you to continue fighting for our spot. I'm not letting all our hard work go to waste just because of some stupid fucking idiot director. Do you understand? I'm not going to get pushed around anymore."

"But how am I going to fight against this?"

"Figure out a way, just make sure you get the spot."

After another nod, Adam ran off with a clipboard in hand. He still looked nervous, and doubtful, but Kurt just hoped that Adam could come up with some way to get back that spot, or at least keep it. He just needed time.

Biting his lip, and filing through multiple ideas in his head, he turned on his heel and picked up the megaphone that was on the nearest table. "Everyone, go on break for at least an hour! We'll pick back up with a crew meeting, but everyone should be here at the latest being-" He checked his watch. "Five ten, you hear? If you aren't here by then, well consider yourself out of the show." It was a risky move, but he needed all the ideas he could get. He just needed to relax for just a little bit. He needed to clear his mind. Yet, as he turned he saw an all to familiar figure standing at the doorway, one he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" They were in a makeshift office now, and Kurt was opening the blinds to let some light in. Now, he was leaning against the desk, glaring at the man in front of him. "I know I shouldn't have come here, but you wouldn't answer your phone this morning and—" "Well, if I wanted to talk to you, then I would answer my phone, wouldn't I? And plus, I doubt the reason you came here is anything important so you should probably just –" "Blaine's in the hospital."<p>

There was a deafening silence just then as the words hit Kurt like a train, tearing at his memory. There were no words spoken for what seemed like for eternity, until Blaine's father broke the silence.

"I came down here, to tell you because, well, Blaine needs you."

A dry laugh came out of Kurt's mouth, the words 'in the hospital' still not sinking in. He was looking at the floor now, not daring to look the man in the eye. "They say he had a seizure and so now he's in a medically induced coma. They're trying to keep him alive, they're trying the best they can but they just don't know how long –"His voice broke then, yet he wouldn't cry. The man always tried to keep a strong appearance around him, not letting anyone try and break down those strong walls. But Kurt could hear it, in his voice, the sorrow and pain. He was a truly worried father…but Kurt could care less about the pain the man was enduring. It almost made him happy, and it sickened him, that he felt such a way. _He kept you away_. _He's nothing, Kurt. Nothing _

"I think you should leave."

"But—Blaine-"

"He means nothing to me."

"I know that's not true—"

"Well, I don't know what's true anymore, Harold! You're the one that kept me away from him, remember! You're the reason that we broke off contact. Remember those words! Remember those words you said to me that one night on the phone? You told me, that I should never see, talk, or touch him ever again! So why the fuck would I want to see him now?"

Kurt was basically spitting venom at him now, looking at him straight in the eye, a finger pointed, but lowered as another silence dragged on. Marching over to the door, he thrust it open. Standing by the door, he never tore his gaze from Blaine's father, not once. The man stopped at the entrance and looked at Kurt one last time. "He's at St. Ann's hospital." With those five words, he left, leaving Kurt standing there, still in bewilderment at what just occurred.

Pulling up one of the metal chairs that stacked the walls, he sank down in it, his hands gripping tight onto his hair, his head bent down. _They are meaningless, Kurt. Just forget them all. They're better off dead. _

He lifted his head at that moment, his hands untangling themselves and moving to rub his eyes.

"What am I going to do?"


	3. Stolen Away

**TITLE**: Who You Were (may be changed later) [chp. 3/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: PG-13 ~ <strong>some violence and mild language in the rest of the chapters  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 2,358 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: As the night emerges, two forces appear, bringing forth dreams, and nightmares yet completely invisible to the human eye. The force that brings dreams, brings hope and strength, while the ones who bring forth nightmares only brings desperation, taunting us and tricking us. These two fight for our souls and suddenly Blaine and Kurt are pulled into this world when Blaine suddenly falls into a coma. It's been a year since Blaine and Kurt broke up, and they've completely broken off contact with each other because of extensive arguments and complete disagreeing. Kurt's been hard at work with his current play, already reaching the top of success while Blaine continues to sort out his priorities, but trying to enjoy life all the same. Yet, when Blaine is suddenly induced in this coma, his subconscious is dragged by a drifter through this invisible world towards the incubus. Ash, the drifter, hides under a massive cloak, trying to conceal his horrid appearance. While in the real world Kurt continues on his great amount of success, blatantly trying to ignore the mere existence of Blaine. Soon, he is being followed by an incubus in mere daylight, something that the storytellers are puzzled by. Soon, both forces, as well as the conscious and subconscious, are pulled into a whirlwind of events, all leading to trying to save Blaine from an eternal nightmare.

**Author's Notes**: Hello again! Wow, I was quick with this chapter, wasn't I? It's also the longest chapter also, which is odd. But anyway, this is where you get a glimpse into Blaine's life, but also you get to see a bit of the storyteller side of things. In the last chapter, you got to see, well rather hear, the Incubi that is following Kurt. This chapter is basically the chapter where Blaine gets stolen by Ash and the fight between him and the storytellers (which they lose obviously even though there's like six of them, sheesh). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I want to know if you actually like my story or not. I still don't know how long this is going to be.

**WARNINGS**: This fic might be a bit out of character, so please bear with me.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

"Honey, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry mom."

"You haven't been hungry ever since you quit. I'm still wondering why you quit, since you were making a sufficient amount of money and -"

"I wasn't happy there. I've been working overtime for the past month just so I can have a little extra money after I pay tuition for college, but it still wasn't enough. I need to sort out my priorites."

"So why aren't you eating? If you aren't happy there, or here, then where will you be happy? Honestly Blaine -"

"I'm not a child anymore. I've been slaving my butt off ever since I started working there just so I could rack up enough money just for one semester. You told me you wouldn't pay for me, since you wanted me to grow up. Well, that's what I'm trying to do."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Blaine's mother truly has a look of sadness cross her face as she peered down at the floor. Blaine sighed, and being the gentleman he is, he walked over to where is mother was and gave a short sweet hug. "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry mom." His mother looked up at her son that moment, a shy smile creeping across her features. He always loved when his mother smiled, it brightened up every day. "Just promise to eat sometime Blaine." Blaine laughed at that, and nodded, picking up his plate and carrying it to his room upstairs. He set the plate down on his desk as he turned on his desk lamp, brightening up the room just at tinge. There were papers littered everywhere, filled with faces of people and sketches that he never bothered to finish. One of the walls was filled to the edge with more drawings, some hidden behind others. The papers fluttered a bit as a light breeze wafted through the room from the open window. He could hear cars driving in the distance, at what seemed like an ungodly speed. He could here a few police sirens mixed in with the traffic. It was the typical night life in the area he lived, which was sadly still with his parents. He planned to go to school this year, but since his parents weren't offering any money, not even enough to get him a semester, he had to pull back and save up enough before he could head out. At least he still held onto his dreams of becoming an artist. He'll never let that go.

Sitting down, he pulled out a small can of pencils and a blank sheet of paper, trying to form a face inside his head. The hair was brown, dark brown, and the eyes were a vast blue with a tint of gold to them. The face almost looked elven like, like some beautiful creature without any imperfection. It was a face that Blaine wished had never resurfaced in his memory. Of course he still thought about him, how could he not? It was impossible to completely erase a person from your memory, even though the boy has tried countless times. Blaine keeps on telling himself that it's been a year, a full year and that he should move on from all those painful memories. He wished that he never picked a fight all the time, he wished that they never had those arguments. He wishes that, in the back of his mind, every day. He knows that he can never turn back though. Kurt's moved on, and so should Blaine. He needs to focus on the bigger picture, the one where he goes off to college and becomes a successful artist, showing people his ideas and imagination. That's his new focus, not Kurt. That's his past, he needs to focus on the present.

A new face was formed onto the paper, actually two new people. He remembered a mother holding her baby in the park, a loving smile on her face as the baby giggled as they played with the mother's lock of blonde hair. He remembered that so clearly in his mind, because it was so simple and serene. It was a moment filled with happiness and a mother's love for her newborn child. Any person could see in her eyes that she cherished that child. Her hands held the infant so delicately, as if she let go she would lose the child forever. It was a secure hold that just drew Blaine's attention. So now, with the memory freshly stamped into his memory, he started to sketch it out and as he added the last detail to mother's eyes he heard a knock on the door. "Blaine, you should get some rest. Your father is taking you out tomorrow, remember?" Blaine sighed, and said a quick 'alright' to his mother as he put the pencil next to the paper and walked over to the dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and pair of sweats. He still felt like a child in the household, something he liked, but hated at the same time. He liked knowing that his parents still cared about his well being but he's realized that it's limiting him to their rules. He needs to get out of their hold soon, but that requires money, which he never seems to have enough of anymore. He has his locked account, which he has set up for college savings, but he's learned that he needs a lot more than he thought. Real life was tough.

He clicked off his light, and since he knew his mother was still outside his door, he said a goodnight before he went under the covers. It was a while before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Every night, two forces emerge, one bringing forth dreams of hope and another bringing nightmares filled with regret and wanting. They come from other worlds, the worlds that are invisible to the human eye. The dreams always come before the nightmares and when they were finished, they left to go back to their world filled with sunlight and hope. There are different parts to the force that brings dreams. The main group are the storytellers and then two others branch off from that. Pathfinders and Warriors. Of course, everyone in the world is a warrior for they have to fight with the opposite force every night. Pathfinders try and bring back the people who are stolen away by the drifters at night. The people who are stolen are used as sacrifices when a drifter wants to become an Incubus, the force that brings forth nightmares. They persuade the drifter that they will have beauty and bliss, because they only want perfection. Anything less than perfection is unheard off and strictly prohibited. Every night these two forces fight, but no one in the human world knows of it. Until tonight, when something very uncommon happens.<p>

Santana, a storyteller, was currently sitting in Blaine's room, watching impatiently as she watched him draw. She rather liked Blaine, with his wide imagination and clever thoughts. She was assigned to his family when he was born, and she's been giving him dreams ever since, never not once letting him be touched by an Incubus' shadow. She would never let anything happen to him, he was too pure for that.

When she saw him finally lay out on the bed, she walked over and sat down, but not even giving any weight to the covers, since in the human mind, she's not real. She was real once, alive and healthy, until she died, hit by a drunk driver while she was coming from her current boyfriends house. It was a choice, she had, as the hospital tried to keep her alive. It was in her mind that choice. Either choose to become a storyteller, and Incubus, or a drifter. They gave her the option of heaven, but she refused. She was so young, and she didn't want to leave. Her subconscious told her to become a storyteller, save a person since she herself couldn't be saved. So, when they pulled the plug, she landed in their world, without feeling an inch of pain from the scars that were still there, but slowly disappearing. She still had her fiery temper, but she was a brand new person, one who could save the life of another in case that ever happened. She was always the one saving Blaine, trying to give him some hope.

At the moment, she was softly stroking his hair until he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. She touched his forehead slightly, pulling forth all his happy memories, memories that will help him and give him even the slightest hope. After a bit, she stood up, and with the rest of the storytellers that were in the neighborhood that night went back to the forest they resided in.

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning, possibly a bit earlier, when the streets were empty and neither force was there anymore. A street lamp flickered and soon there was a clanking noise, as if steal boots were being dragged across the pavement. There was a hooded figure walking on the street, his cloak made of rags and chains, tinged with dirt and rust. The figure surveyed the houses, turning ever so slightly, not even showing an inch of his face. He turned again, and walked towards a small house, opening the front door and walking up the stairs, not even taking notice of the television that was softly playing in the background, a man lying on the couch unconscious. The figure walked up the flight of stairs, and down the second floor hallway, towards a bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he walked in casually, as if it was his room. His stance was in a limping motion though as he walked, and peered down down at the curly mop of hair on a boy's head. He looked peaceful, his night being gifted with dreams. The figure stood at the edge of the bed, peering down at him with no emotion, since he knew this was the person. The person the Incubus called for. He stretched out his index and middle finger, lightly tapping the boy on the forhead.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine sat up, his eyes looking around paranoid. Nothing was there, and he fell back slowly onto his bed. He shut his eyes, forgetting what woke him from his sleep. Soon, though, he heard a noise and his eyes flew open but he didn't dare move. There was a girl in his room at the moment, fighting with some other person, throwing punches and trying to hit it in the head with her small staff. The figure blocked every strike that was made, except a few punches made contact. The figure pushed the girl, and twisted her arm behind her back. He banged her head against the desk a few times, papers flying everywhere, but when she regained control, and hit the figure, the papers went back to their rightful place, as if they were never touched. The girl was thrown onto the ground then, and it seemed as if she couldn't get up.<p>

The figure then ran over to Blaine's bed, and pulled him by the back of his shirt off the bed, and was now dragging him out of the room. Blaine struggled until he broke free and ran down the hall towards his parents room. It was always locked during the night, and he knocked with all his might. "Mom! Mom! Please open up." It was no use though, and it seemed as if the woman couldn't even hear the pounding on the door. He was soon grabbed by the neck again and dragged through the house, and even with his constant struggles he couldn't break free from the strong grip that was holding him. That is, until, more figures appeared by a flashing light, and Blaine was pulled free and pushed out of the way. He knelt there, cowering behind the wall not able to move. He watched the scene play out before him, six people against that one figure. Somehow, though, the figure was dominating over them, striking them to the ground as he produced two strangely shaped blades. Blood was spilling, but when one person struck the figure, Blaine could see them damage one of the small drums that the figure had strapped to his cloak. There were at least five drums there, each small but a different size at the same time. The person that was battling with the figure, that Blaine had concluded to be male, was rolled over and forced to the ground. The figure looked around frantically until it rushed towards Blaine and started dragging him again, even though Blaine shouted constant protests.

He was basically screaming by now, and in his bedroom, Santana was being helped up by another storyteller named Finn. She kept on muttering 'get the boy' over and over until her voice came back and she basically screamed, "Get the boy!" Finn ran out after that, and all the people on the ground got up and ran after him.

Blaine was outside now, and the figure was strangely strong enough that he was basically thrown over his shoulder, screaming and yelling 'no!' He could see a group of people running behind them, trying to keep up, but soon he could here the tapping of drums and the figure basically walked up invisible steps and into a portal, and they were no longer on Blaine's quiet street.

Santana came running and caught up with the group as they came to a stop and stared at the portal where the man escaped. Santana fell to the ground, a streak of blood sliding down her face as she stared in horror at the portal that was no longer there. She felt a sense of dread, and defeat, for Blaine was now lost, only a very small chance of hope that they could get him back.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Notes:<strong> I just wanted to put this here, so you get a better understanding. So, Blaine is in a coma because that part of him that was stolen was his subconscious. That's how this whole thing works, just so we aren't confused. The contact that Ash made was bringing Blaine's subconscious to the surface while his actual body was left behind. Just wanted to make things a bit more clear.


	4. Only Perfection

**TITLE**: Who You Were (may be changed later) [chp. 1/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RATING: PG-13 ~ <strong>some violence and mild language in most chapters  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 2,852 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: As the night emerges, two forces appear, bringing forth dreams, and nightmares yet completely invisible to the human eye. The force that brings dreams, brings hope and strength, while the ones who bring forth nightmares only brings desperation, taunting us and tricking us. These two fight for our souls and suddenly Blaine and Kurt are pulled into this world when Blaine suddenly falls into a coma. It's been a year since Blaine and Kurt broke up, and they've completely broken off contact with each other because of extensive arguments and complete disagreeing. Kurt's been hard at work with his current play, already reaching the top of success while Blaine continues to sort out his priorities, but trying to enjoy life all the same. Yet, when Blaine is suddenly induced in this coma, his subconscious is dragged by a drifter through this invisible world towards the incubus. Ash, the drifter, hides under a massive cloak, trying to conceal his horrid appearance. While in the real world Kurt continues on his great amount of success, blatantly trying to ignore the mere existence of Blaine. Soon, he is being followed by an incubus in mere daylight, something that the storytellers are puzzled by. Soon, both forces, as well as the conscious and subconscious, are pulled into a whirlwind of events, all leading to trying to save Blaine from an eternal nightmare.

**Author's Notes**: What is this mockery? Almost 3000 words? You must think me crazy! Well, this is what you get when my mind is on a roll, and I'm showing you two sides XD This chapter involves more of the storytellers, and again, we're in Blaine and Ash POV this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be Kurt! I cross my little shipper heart. Oh, and as you can tell, I don't really go graphic when getting into fighting scenes. There's still fighting though. And i just noticed that I've been spelling 'rating' wrong in these things. Oops

**WARNINGS**: This fic might be a bit out of character, so please bear with me.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

Light was pouring in through the tree tops, the waters of the nearest lake glistening. A motherly looking girl was walking through the forest, trying to clear her mind of bothering thoughts. There was a rustle of the leaves and she took a sharp turn to look around, seeing the last glimpse of a small child hide behind one of the trees. A small smile came to her lips as she turned around making it seem as if she didn't notice. Soon, something hit her from behind and she fell down on the ground, seeming as if she was unconscious.

She could hear the small footsteps on the over grown grass, crinkling the leaves and breaking a few twigs along the way. She could feel their surrounding presence, all gathered up in a circle. There was a small poking feeling in her side, and the girl opened her eyes, yelling 'rawr' as the children ran screaming and laughing the other way, but she did catch one of them, a small girl with short brown hair and a pink bow placed neatly in the strands. They started laughing together as she tightened her hold around the small body. The older woman placed small kisses on the side of the younger girls head as she let her go and her little legs stumbled off to go play with the other children. She watched her leave, but turned as she felt yet another presence, a sorrowful one behind her. It was Finn, a smile dying down from his face. The girl just had that knowing smile on her face, not letting a frown touch her features.

"He has him, doesn't he?"

All Finn did was nod, obviously ashamed of the defeat.

* * *

><p>Santana was fixing her staff, wrapping the familiar leather around the wood, trying to piece it together until she heard a voice. The Latina girl turned her head slightly and saw a boy around her age, whispering numbers while tapping his side lightly. "1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4." He kept on on saying those numbers, until he fell and started swearing left and right. Santana was puzzled at first, but suddenly ran to aid him, helping him up. His hood fell back, and she could see the tape covering his eyes, and suddenly he was holding her face, which made her feel like he was edging her on. "Not the face of a fighter, from what I can tell." Now that annoyed her.<p>

He let go of her face, and started waving his hands low to the ground, as if trying to find something. She glared at him, until speaking, suddenly recognizing him by the description she was given. "You're Puck. I'm supposed to help assist you with the boy." Puck grunted in response, until he found the box that was lying on the ground only a few feet in front of him. He straightened himself out, rolling his shoulders and cracking his back. "The boy that you lost." "I didn't lose him!" She said that in response, lashing out at the guy she barely knew. "Right, right. He was just kidnapped, blah blah blah. Listen, honey. I heard the story and how you got your ass kicked, and I'm fine with that." "My name's not honey." Puck muttered a quick 'oh', and turning his head in her direction. Santana crossed her arms, muttering in response. "It's Santana." "Well, _Santana_," giving extra emphasis on her name, "my job is to try and wake this kid up, so if you'll direct me to the hospital, I'd like that." A puzzled expression crossed her face. "You can't wake him up unless -" And suddenly it hit her. She sharply turned her head towards him, an awed expression on her face as she whispered the last words. "Unless you're a pathfinder." "And Bingo was his name-o."

Well this was going to be a rather interesting day.

* * *

><p>They were walked along a dirt pathway now, the only things around being images of different rooms, each just...floating there in a dark abyss. The light was only directed on the pathway, coming from the different images. The hooded man was basically dragging Blaine cross this pathway, even with Blaine's constant attempts to break free from the hold by pulling backwards. It was no use though, and as the figure let go of him, he fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, just sitting there as he watched the figure grab one of his many drums as he stood in front of one of the images. It was the broken drum, and has the man fumbled with it, Blaine could tell he was frustrated. He tried making a sound, but it wasn't working, and he just started...screaming. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, having him stand up and yelling in his face. He let go and the smaller boy fell to the ground as he watched the man look frantically around. He pulled something out of his tattered cloak, something small and silver and knelt down in front of Blaine, trying to force the small item down his throat, and finally succeeding as Blaine let out a scream, feeling the metal, pill-like object slide down his throat. Tears started forming, blurring his vision, but he wouldn't let them fall. He just couldn't. One escaped though, and he didn't bother to wipe it away as it slide down his cheek, burning it.<p>

* * *

><p>They were in an alleyway between two stone buildings now, in broad daylight, and Blaine was still trying to break free, yet to no avail. He could see people walking by as they reached the entry way to the alley, but it seemed like no one noticed them. The figure let go of him then, as Blaine constantly cried for help. It was if he wanted him to cry out, which was rather strange. Blaine noticed a man, talking on his cellphone as he waited for a ride, or something along those lines. Blaine ran up to him, to get his attention, but as he reached out to touch him, there was a force that made him jump back. It was if there was a force field between the two, blocking the man from seeing or hearing Blaine. He was in a state of shock that he barely noticed as his captor grabbed him pulled him along the side walk.<p>

He started to look around again and his sights fell on an entrance to the sewers down below. He pulled the pot hole open and thrust Blaine in front of him, making him fall to the ground below with a sudden thud. The hooded figure came in after him and thrust him forward, blocking him from any way of escape. There was a door at the end, the green paint peeling from it. Blaine wanted to ask who this man was and why was he doing this, but the words just weren't forming. He was just so scared with shock that he could barely speak.

The man opened the door and forced him inside. The two stood there, Blaine now hidden behind the man as the door closed with a forceful slam. Taking in his surroundings, all he could see were plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling, like they were used as walls. There wasn't much light, only three circles on the floor, each bigger than the last. As his eyes looked up, he saw a man, a screen on his head, flickering with a black and white image of a face. There was a wall behind him, a great, narrow wall reaching to the highest of heights, filled with small square lights.

Blaine didn't notice when they started moving, but he continued to cower behind his captor. Suddenly, though, the hooded figure knelt down in front of the one with the screen on his head, right in the middle of the largest circle of light. There was nowhere to hide though, so he just stood there, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"I need your help. I have a delivery...for the assembly." Blaine abruptly looked at the man that was kneeling down, the first time he ever heard him actually speak. His voice was rugged, worn with time. He noticed that his hood was lowered even more, his head bent down as if he didn't want to look at the man in front of him. As if he was afraid of it. "My key was broken, and I have no way of fixing it." There was a pause. "Are you a failure, Ash?" "No." It was sudden, and it was if there was no thought to it. It was the expected answer, and his captor, who now has a name, knew it. Blaine looked at Ash, only looking at the other man out of the corner of his eye. "Failure is not an option with us, Ash. We only expect, and want, perfection." The man peered around Ash at the time, looking at Blaine. Blaine looked at him, not flinching a bit even though he was scared to death. There was just that aura around him, telling Blaine to run. He stood still, and breathed a sigh of relief inwardly as the man's gaze went straight back to Ash. "Do you need help, Ash?" Ash nodded. "You need it. With that horrid stench of shame, and grief." He laughed a short laugh without any hint of humor. The man turned, and went to the wall lined with those small square lights, that Blaine suddenly noticed weren't lights at all, but rather cubby holes.

The man returned with a small folded slip of paper, holding it out to Ash. The hooded man didn't show any flinch of movement though, except for raising a bit, looking at the piece of paper with a certain amount of wanting. "The code isn't here, for it is split in two. The carriers might be drifters, but they are loyal. Find those parts, and you'll have access to the assembly." Ash reached out, taking the paper in his hand, but the other man didn't show any sign of letting go. "You only have this one chance, Ash. Fail now, and you shall not need to move forward." He let go, and Ash started standing up, his chains rattling. "You only have one opportunity to become one of us, to become perfection. To become, numb."

* * *

><p>The woman was alone now, dressed in different attire other than the white robes she wore before. Her eyes were closed, her head bent low as she took in the sun's warmth. Her blonde hair was shining in the sunlight, little golden rays protruding from every end. It was neatly tied up in a ponytail, and it swayed back and forth as she lifted her head. <em>Should I stay? Or will I go and try and help this boy? <em>The thought's been wracking at her brain ever since Finn had told her the news. She's been in deep thought for a while now, and as she opened her eyes, her decision was made.

Walking through the overgrown grass, she made her way to an open field, looking out over the lake. She grabbed some rather small drums off the belt she had strapped around her waste and started tapping them in a very short and speedy beat. There was bright flashing light, and the girl was suddenly pulled into the portal and was now standing in a busy city. Calmly looking around, she started walking in the direction she knew they were at the moment.

They were in a storage unit now, Ash and Blaine, and Ash was walking rather forcefully between two metal buildings. They were in a rush, rather, since Ash only had a few hours to get these two keys. Yet, they abruptly stopped and they stood still for what seemed like forever. Blaine looked at Ash, as the man turned his head slowly and let go of Blaine's hand. Suddenly, Blaine was forcefully pushed to the ground and out of the way as Ash produced one of his oddly shaped blades and started charging at a girl that Blaine only just noticed was there. She was rather beautiful, with her glowing skin and shimmering gold locks. It seemed as if the girl was completely calm and collected as her attacker rushed at her, holding his rusted blade up high. She dodged his attack, and pushed him against the ridged metal wall. The girl started circling him, dodging every blow he made, moving gracefully, without even a glimmer of doubt stretching across her face. She was the complete opposite of Ash, him being angered and having no self control. All Blaine could do was watch.

The girl didn't dodge every blow though, for she was pushed against the wall several time, taking way to many punches, until finally she pulled off his hood to reveal a horrid creature. Blaine gasped. Half of his face was completely burnt, his eye halfway closed, and his head completely bald. All over his head were scars and bumps and the other half of his face had more scars, yet that eye was completely untouched, showing a frost green. There was no emotion in his eyes, except for fear that his features were now out in public. He grabbed back his hood and thrust it back on, edging away from the girl fearful, his body turned away from her. They were breathing ragged breaths as Blaine coward against the wall watching the scene unfold.

Blaine looked at Ash again, as he pulled down his right sleeve to show something that resembled something that would set off a bomb. He was holding the button now, looking at the girl and backing away. "You'll wear his guts!" Ash shouted, and as he made a movement to press that button, the girl yelled, "Wait! Just wait. Just hear me out, alright." Ash's breath was still hard and rugged, but he still kept his hold on that button. He didn't press it though, and Blaine could see the girl looking at him as he held his stomach tightly. Blaine looked back at Ash. "Take me instead, okay. You don't have to kill him, just take me."

His attention was drawn back to the girl again, as she kneeled down own the pavement, her head held high. Ash only looked for a second before charging at her, throwing her entire body against the ground. He was on top of her now, throwing punches left and right, but she showed no sign of defense, as if she was surrendering herself to him. He took out his other knife, and raised it high. As the blade came down, Blaine was terrified that Ash would actually murder this beautiful girl who wanted to take his place. Blaine finally gathered enough of his voice, even though he was completely scared out of his mind. He couldn't have enough courage to make it through this, but he did have enough to actually speak. "Stop!" The blade stopped a centimeter from her throat, as Ash looked up at Blaine. The curly headed boy shut himself up again, hiding within himself. Ash looked back down at the girl, and back to Blaine, the hilt of the blade held firmly within his grasp. After a very prolonged silence, Ash, stood up, pulling the girl by her shirt up with him. He didn't speak, but pulled off one of the chains from his cloak and wrapped it around her wrists. He walked over to Blaine, and kneeling down beside him, his head cocked to the side as if disgusted by him, took another chain and tied it around his wrists as well.

He pulled Blaine up by the chain, and held on to both ends of each one, pulling the two people with him. Blaine walked next to the girl, his head lowered, the tears holding back. "Thank you, for saving my life." He looked up slowly as he heard the voice whisper in his hear. After a few moments he finally asked, "What's your name?" The girl giggled, which puzzled him since in a situation like this he would believe her to be absolutely terrified. "Well, that depends. Do you want my full name, my first, my last, or my middle? You know, people are called different things all the time, and they can go by either. or maybe a nickname, perhaps" After a few moments of thought, Blaine's focus on the ground yet again, he finally decided. He raised his head, but didn't look at the person next to him. "Your first."

"Quinn. My name's Quinn."

Blaine looked at her again, and she smiled, trying to at least cheer him up a little with the warmth she was giving off. He didn't smile though, just looked away and kept his focus on Ash.


End file.
